rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 42
center|600px The 42nd installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features the two main characters of the anime, Death Note, detective L Lawliet and mass killer Light Yagami in a rap battle. It also features Light's assisstant and girlfriend, Misa Amane, L's successor Mello, and the shinigami Ryuk disguised as the Grim Reaper. It was released May 16th, 2014. Cast Kevin Krust as L Justin Buckner as Light Yagami (Video) Hunter Tolliver as Light Yagami (Audio) Stephanie as Misa Amane Cameron Greely as Mello Dakota Wilson as The Grim Reaper (Video) Pop Filter as Ryuk and The Grim Reaper (Audio) Lyrics 'L:' Let me start off this case by saying you're an evil man, Kira, Don't think I don't know who you are, the Light Yagami queer, yeah, I am L if you've noticed, whereas you're a massive fail, Don't even bother starting to rap, for justice shall prevail, And I'm a damn good detective too, call me Bruce Poirot, When I roundhouse kick your ass, I'm sure that you'll know, That you fooled me at first, but I knew you were up to something, You call yourself a god, but you're not even a king. 'Light Yagami:' What up? It's big Kira. I'm known as the massive leader killer, My higher intellegence will soon beat you in this, Thriller! I'll use you like I did to Misa, told you I got a god complex. Scratch that, a prophet, forget that, I'm all around perfect, my wits drive by you, it's making good progress! Believe me, the end is Near when I take this knife, to your chest, This will be the day you regret that you faced with the face, of, death! I'm original, the real joke was you thinking you're the best, So get the fuck back, hand the Note, 'cause I'm the new god of this world! 'L:' Listen here, Light, 'cause here's just what I have to say, Your last name spelled backwards actually spells "I'm a gay"! Everything that you try and say against me, I'll beat it, Your rhymes are like potato chips, I'll take one, and EAT IT! 'Light Yagami:' What the L are you thinking, trying to come up against me? I've evaded you for this long, and still think, haha, victory? What's your name? Let me write it, for the Death's hands beckon, You'll be dead soon, want to spit again? You have under forty seconds! 'L:' Wha.... wha... what have you done? I think I see a Light, you've betrayed me, this is no fun, I had a sneaking suspicion that you would bring me to my end, I can't believe it Light.... I thought you were my friend...... 'Misa Amane:' Now hold on a minute Light, have you forgotten about me? I'm Misa, your girlfriend, do you know what that means? I'll use my shinigami eyes to help you anyway I can, Tell me you love me, Light! Because I'm your number one fan! 'Light Yagami:' I have finally won! The New World is just beginning, When I spit rhymes so fast, it will leave your head spinning! You think that you can stop me, with your puny Task Force? I've become a god amongst men, fixing your problems at the source! 'Mello:' Yo, Mello here, I'm a gangster who gets the job done, I am L's true successor, so get ready Light, come at me, son! You call yourself a god, but you know you're just a common crook, Who could've never ruled the world without your handy dandy notebook! 'Light Yagami:' You think you're tough? Hold on a second, Mihal Keehl, I wrote your name down, prepare to get impaled! With these rhymes, there's no chance you could ever beat me, Time's up, my plan for world domination is complete! * Insane Laughter 'The Grim Reaper:' Let me slash you with my scythe so you all can Rest in Pieces, You're all going to die soon, why can't you just see this? I'm Death, what were you expecting? A spooky skeleton? You'll be burning in Hellfire since brimstone is my element! You fought valiently, Light, but your life will end in tragedy, And Misa, it was truely I who killed your deadbeat family! 'Ryuk:' You're all rotten apples getting de-seeded by Ryuk! Let me bring you to peace, I'll write your names in my book! Trivia: *Ryuk writes Light's name in the Death Note at the end of the battle. Since Justin Buckner visually played both of them, technically Justin killed himself. Who Won? L, Misa, and Mello Light Yagami The Grim Reaper/Ryuk Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:L Category:Light Yagami Category:Misa Amane Category:Mello Category:Grim Reaper Category:Ryuk Category:Kevin Krust Category:Justin Buckner Category:Hunter Tolliver Category:Stephanie Category:Cameron Greely Category:Dakota Wilson Category:Pop Filter Category:Frenzy Category:Death Note